The Host Club's New Boy
by mattyaoiboy
Summary: This is a story about the OHSHC if Haruhi were a boy. This is a yaoi, meaning boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read. You can also find this story on Wattpad under the same name. Mattyaoiboy. Just give my story a try, please!
1. Host Club's New Boy Part 1

A/N: Okay, okay. Go easy on me. This story is gonna be a lot like the original host club for a little bit but then, in a few chapters, it will really deviate from the original story and become more yaoi. So for you yaoi-lovers/Ouran-lovers, please be patient with me. I'll try to update at least once a month. I would love some feedback on my story. And also some stars if you like it. It, uh, feeds my creativity and keeps me inspired to write. Knowing at least ONE person wants to read my story inspires me to write more. Thanks for reading! Hasta la pasta! Ve~!

A boy in his first year of academy wandered through the big halls of his new, so-called, prestigious school.

He couldn't make heads or tales of what was so great about it.

He poked his head into yet another library and sighed heavily.

Noisy.

Out of ALL FOUR of the libraries in this stupid school, not a single on was quiet.

Great.

He walked up a staircase and down a hall, slightly self-conscious about the fact that he didn't have a school uniform while everyone else did.

It made him feel out of place, he scoffed, like he didn't already.

Walking down a long hallway, he looked out the window momentarily and then proceeded walking, "How are things in Heaven mom? I can't believe it's been ten years already."

He continued walking.

"I'm beginning to think rich kids only come to school to have a good time", the boy groaned.

The boy saw a door at the end of the hallway.

He looked up at the sign above the door. "Music Room #3" it said.

The room sounded quiet. It probably was abandoned.

"Well, it is better than nothing, I suppose", the boy thought to himself. "I guess I could study in here, in peace, without any disturbances."

He grabbed the handle and opened the door.

When the boy opened the door, he felt like he entered another world.

He saw a group of boys standing there, the spoke simultaneously, "Welcome!"

When he opened that door... he had found... the Host Club!

Little did he know, was that was the day that would change everything.

His status, his looks, his grades, his sexuality, his everything, his world.

All of that was about to change, or you could say, it was all about to be turned upside down!

As soon as he heard the group say welcome, he realized it... they were a Host Club, weren't they?!

There were twins, mischievous-looking redheaded boys.

There was a tall blonde with princely features. He looked like he was part foreigner, or something. Probably French.

There was a tall, strong, and apathetic looking brunette boy with someone clinging to his arm.

The one clinging to Mr. Apathy was a small blonde who looked like he couldn't be older than ten and was holding a pink stuffed bunny.

The last was a smart looking guy with glasses and a big smirk. He looked cool and was donning black hair.

They all wore the standard uniform and were all blessed with good looks.

"Y-you guys are a Host Club", the boy asked, stuttering, while his arm blindly grasped for a handle; he vaguely noticed a vase, on a stand, in the center of the room.

Two identical redhead boys that looked rather mischievous said, "Oh, wow. It's a boy."

The entire club was thinking basically the same thing. "We've got to tease him."

Mr. Cool-in-Glasses turned to the redheaded twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe this lad is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

The redheaded twins answered simultaneously, "Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociable, Kyoya, so we don't know much about him."

The twins shrugged, seemingly uninterested as Kyoya's face changed from serious to a smirk.

Kyoya immediately understood the boy's secret. The rest wouldn't figure it out as easy as he just did, obviously. But they'll figure it out.

"Ah, I see."

The boy starts to frantically pull on the door handle but the door wouldn't budge.

The Mr. Blonde Prince pointed at the boy, "I know who you are! You're the infamous Haruhi Fujioka!"

The boy, Haruhi, gave the door another tug before registering what the blonde had said.

His head slowly turned back to look at them and he spoke warily, "H-how do you know my name?"

"Well, it's not everyday a commoner, such as yourself, gets into a prestigious school for the children of the rich."

Haruhi's eye twitched in annoyance.

Mr. Cool-in-Glasses, or Kyoya, pushed up his glasses and spoke, "Well, Tamaki, look at it this way. His exceedingly high intelligence that brought him into this school for the rich would give the lower class something to look up to."

Tamaki starts to advance on Haruhi, "That's right. It's kind of adorable when someone tries to obtain something that is obviously out of the their reach. And, what better example than the poor and the rich!"

Haruhi moves away while Tamaki rambles, as Tamaki advanced in a sort of strut, Haruhi just sidestepped away from the weirdo.

"It must be hard to be so looked down upon", Tamaki exclaimed.

"I think you're taking this 'poor' thing too far."

Tamaki immediately continued, "Spurned, neglected! But that doesn't matter. And so welcome, poor man", Tamaki put his arm around Haruhi, "to the world of the rich."

"

Oh", the little blonde boy exclaimed, letting go of Mr. Apathetic. "That would make you some kind of superhero, huh, Haru-chan?!"

"No, I don't really think that's what a hero is...", Haruhi trailed off. Then, he suddenly shouted, "And who are you calling Haru-chan?!"

Haruhi panted angrily.

The vase that was there in the center of the room in the beginning was about seven feet behind him now because of all the moving around he had been doing.

The whole Club seemed to be having fun teasing the commoner, and one of them, Tamaki, took it a step further, "Yeah, but who would've thought that the intellectual scholar would be so openly gay?"

Haruhi's eyes widened, "Wai- huh? Openly what...?"

Suddenly, Tamaki was in his face.

"So what's your type?"

"M-my type?"

"Yeah, that's right! Do you like the strong, silent type?"

Then, Tamaki gestured to Mr. Apathetic.

"The boy Lolita?"

Tamaki proceeded to gesture at the little blonde boy who had called Haruhi, 'Haru-chan'.

"Or how about the mischievous type?"

He gestured towards the redheaded twins who, in turn, smirked devilishly.

"Or maybe... the cool type?"

He gestured to Kyoya, who smirked knowingly while pushing up his glasses.

Haruhi backs away (now four feet from the vase) while stuttering incomprehensible words.

Then, he gathered himself enough to say, "It's not like that! I was just looking for a quiet place to study!"

Tamaki either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, "Or! What about a guy like me?"

Haruhi's eyes widened in fear as Tamaki grabbed his chin and pulled him to a proper angle for a kiss; their faces were just a few inches apart.

"What do you say?"

Haruhi stuttered and panicked. Walking backwards, he slammed into the stand holding up the vase that was in the center of the room.

The vase started to fall and Haruhi frantically reached over the stand trying to catch it, he missed by mere centimeters.

The twins peeked over his shoulders as he looked at the shattered vase in shock.

"Aw, man. We were going to sell that at the school auction today, starting at ¥ 8,000,000."

(Note: In the U.S. ¥ 8,000,000 is roughly equal to the amount of 80,000 American dollars!)

"Eight million yen?! Oh, how many thousands yen is that? How many thousands are in a million, anyway", Haruhi asked nobody in particular as he tried to calculate it on his fingers.

Plainly seen on his face were regret, misery, shock, and horror.

He got up, dusted himself off, and wobbled, "Well, I guess I've got to pay you back."

"No way! You could work your whole life and still not pay us back", the twins mocked. "It would be pointless."

Tamaki sat down in a chair in the room and expertly crossed his leg, acting business-like.

Haruhi noticed the sudden change of personality.

"Alright then! I think you would be familiar with this phrase Mr. Fujioka! They say, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do' so... you will pay us back... with your body! Starting today, you are the Host Club's Dog!"

Haruhi froze and the Host Club surrounded him.

"Mom... just what have I gotten myself into? I walked into a room to study, instead I find myself in the clutches of a group of boys that are calling themselves a Host Club... I don't think I can do this mom!"


	2. Host Club's New Boy Part 2

Haruhi's P.O.V.

The Host Club wasn't quite what I would call smart... in fact, I thought it was flat out stupid.

It all just seemed to revolve around pointless flirting.

They took the dog thing seriously... I had just got back from buying them coffee.

"Ah... welcome back, piglet. Did you get all that we asked for", Tamaki asked.

Piglet?! Excuse me?!

I started to walk away but...

"Wait, Haruhi. What's this? Coffee? I've never seen this brand before."

"What are you talking about? It's instant coffee."

Wow, is he serious? It is coffee and he can't possibly have never had normal coffee before. Damn rich people.

"Wow, so this is the commoner coffee I've heard about!"

"Alright, I get it. I'll go to the store and greet you some expensive coffee. Sorry for not spending my money like it grows off the tree in my backyard."

"No, it's okay. I'm going to try it."

For some reason, almost the entire club was surrounding us, staring in amazement.

What is so goddamn special about instant coffee?! I hate all these damn rich people!

They all ran to the other room for me to make them coffee, I was about to follow when I heard someone next to me talking.

"Tamaki, you don't have to drink it because he bought it. Your palette won't be able to stomach that crap."

She had noticed I was looking at her and smiled, "Oh, sorry. I was just talking to myself. Don't mind me."

Weird... whatever.

I went to the room and made them the 'famous poor people coffee'...

Tamaki used the situation to flirt with the ladies and spouted lines like being able to drink the stuff from his mouth...

For some reason... he REALLY pisses me off.

I walked away.

I don't really understand why this place is so popular.

I watched as the twins started to flirt with each other in a fake homosexual 'brotherly love' and found myself wondering...

What are they so excited about? I don't get it...

I walked by Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai and I saw Honey pulling off the cute lolita act... that one I can sort of understand.

Mori... I don't get what he's there for.

I walked towards the doorway to survey the room and Kyoya walked up to me.

He smirked at me knowingly...

What's with that smirk?! He's been giving me that after the first few minutes of meeting me...

Could it be?! Did he figure out my secret so quickly?!

"Haruhi, I hope you don't skip out on your debt. Did you know I have a private army? Isn't that nice? It could come in handy for many things. Such as tracking down people who don't pay off debts. You have a passport, I trust?"

Heh... Heh... he's blackmailing me...

"Also", he whispered, "it was difficult for you to get into this school in the first place. Rich people can get away with your kind of secret in this school... But most of the time it doesn't quite work that way for poor people. I trust that you want to stay in this school and avoid your secret getting out?"

He... he figured it out?! How?!

Honey-sempai came over to us at the perfect moment, breaking my stance of fear by grabbing onto me and spinning me around.

A distraction, thank god!

"Hey, Haruhi! Want some cake?!"

"Um... I don't really like sweet stuff. But you can have it. That means more sweets for you! Isn't that good?"

Why do I have to be such a sucker to cute little boys?!

"Oh, okay! More for me! Yay! Oh, do you want to hold Usa-chan?!"

"Um... no, that's okay. I'm not really a fan of bunnies."

"You don't like my Bun-Bun?"

I looked at it for a moment.

In all honesty, I love cute things and sweets but with my personality... it would definitely give away my secret.

But maybe just this once would be okay?

"I guess he's kind of cute..." I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. "I guess I can hold him for a little bit..."

Honey'sP.O.V.

As he blushed and accepted the bunny, along with the internal struggle just before he took it... hmmm...

Could he be...

Oh, that explains Kyoya's smirk.

I don't think he'll expose Haru-chan.

I like Haru-chan.

I don't want him kicked out of the school.

So, I won't say anything either.

It's his secret.

Haruhi's P.O.V. (a quick pov change, deal with it my darlings).

After Honey left me with the bunny, I subconsciously squeezed and smiled endearingly after him.

So cute!

While I was thinking, Tamaki-sempai came up next to me and blew on my neck.

Ack! If he does that...!

I jumped away, only to start hyperventilating... for two reasons. One of which was fear.

"You're going to need a makeover if you want any girls to look at you."

"Maybe I don't want girls to look at me."

What an idiot.

"Besides, it's what inside that counts, right? I think it's wrong to judge someone by just their appearance. I don't see the point in a club like this."

If you judge someone by their looks... that's below low...

"Well, it's true that not everyone is born with good looks along with a great personality like moi!"

I'm going to tune him out he's rambling and full of himself... not the best combination.

But there is a word to describe him. What is it?

Hmmm... a... pain in the neck...?

No, there's a word that describes him perfectly!

But what is it...?

Annoying...? No...

The twins walked by and stared in interest as Tamaki continued to ramble.

"I've got it!"

"Oh, did my lesson teach that small brain of yours something important?"

"Obnoxious!"

I'm rather proud of myself... and... he's depressed.

"Wow, you really are a hero!" The twins patted me on the back.

Wow... he has a big, enormous ego... But it's also a big, enormous, sensitive ego.

I'd better say something to console him.

"I'm sorry. But your lesson did strike a small cord with me..."

Tamaki stood up and slowly turned to look at me... then his eyes started to shine.

"Really?! Well, of course-"

And he continues to ramble.

That easy?!

My eye twitched in annoyance.

"Well, the boss did have a point earlier about you and the ladies. But you couldn't be a host with your looks... Maybe you'd look better if we took your glasses off?"

The twins took of my glasses and stared at my eyes.

But I can't see without those damn glasses!

"Give those back! I can't see without my glasses!"

Tamaki stormed over and stared into my eyes.

All-knowing Narrator P.O.V.

He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, "Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Yes, sir", they replied and dragged me off.

"Kyoya, call the hairstylist."

Kyoya whipped out his phone and dialed.

"Mori, go to the nearest store and get some contacts!"

Mori nodded and ran off.

"What can I do, Tama-chan", asked Honey excitedly.

"Honey... go eat some cake!"

Honey goes to sit at the table with Usa-chan and mumbles grudgingly, "It's just us Usa-chan. Because everyone else said they're too busy."

To be continued...

A/N: Um... sorry it took my so long to update. But I'm not late... (*hangs head* I'm sorry!)

... I will deviate from the original plot soon into a yaoi. You're going to have to wait a little bit longer.

For those who are kind to my story and have given it a favorite, a virtual cookie and a thank you with tears of happiness.

For a special thanks, I recognize my dear commenters with sobs of joy. I hereby recognize my lovely commenter... Cowardly_Antisocial (wattpad). Thank you. *hands box of virtual chocolates*

Comments are loved. Also, I love constructive criticism. If nobody tells me what needs improvement. Then I can't improve. As readers, you notice things that I, as the author, cannot. (But please don't comment on spelling errors. Those are few in my stories and when I write and publish books in real life, those won't be that important because the editor will kill them while screaming 'die typos'. I know her very well, I think the typos will be terrified and thoroughly annihilated).

Hehe... sorry the author's note is so long. And while I am typing now... I am watching it get longer and longer and longer and I think I need to stop but this is entertaining me and longer and longer and longer and-

*gets hit upside the head*

Me: "But Nii-chan!"

Her:"There's no 'buts' about it. And when we're doing a story. Keep it professional and don't call me 'Nii-chan', Kay? Call me Editor and Chief!"

Me:Yes sir!

Her: Excuse me? *raises eyebrow and gives 'the look'*

Me: Whoops! Yes ma'am! Hee hee!

Her: *glares a glare that would scare everyone in OHSHC*

Me: *laughs and rubs back of head*

Her: Damn, why doesn't my glare scare you, but it scares everyone else?

Me: Because I know ya love meh!

Her: *grumbles, rolls eyes, glares, grumbles, and looks away in defeat*

If you've read this far without saying 'screw this' and stopped reading the author's note... I am rather bewildered...

Why would you read a conversation between me and my best friend/editor?! You stalker! Until the next chapter... See ya, my darlings!

*Walks away singing Avenue Q*

"if you were queer

I'd still be here

Year after year

Because you're dear to me

And because, you see

If it were ME

I would feel free to say

That I was gay

But..."

*fades out*


End file.
